


Unexpected Romance

by Nerdy_Skirt



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Surprise Pairing, Surprise Sex, Unconventional Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/pseuds/Nerdy_Skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such an unlikely pair, but... they both have such an energy about them. They seem to fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Romance

Dagna held Bianca in her small hands, as reverently as Varric would have. She had been tinkering with the crossbow for days, adjusting the trigger and adding a new aiming module, arms and a fire rune. Varric had given her the bow and asked her to see what she could do with it. She was honoured that he would trust her with his most valued and prized possession.

She had asked more than once about Bianca, asking why he had chosen that name for his weapon. She was always met with the same answer. "There was a girl... and I made a promise." He would say. The one story he could never tell.

To say that Dagna suffered from hero worship was a bit of an understatement. The first time Varric had gone to the undercroft she had nearly had a fit. She had babbled at him for nearly fifteen minutes straight and he'd just grinned, watching her bounce from foot to foot, then taken her hand and given it a shake. He had been good enough to regale her with stories of the Champion and then even asked her about herself. He'd seemed legitimately interested when she told him how the Hero of Ferelden, Queen of Ferelden, had procured her a spot in the Circle.

He was always friendly with her after that. He never treated her like "just the archanist", he made her feel like she was just like everyone else. So when he brought her his crossbow, she was compelled to do her very best work. Everything had to be perfect for Bianca. She spent hours crafting runes, working tirelessly until she had managed to make the most expert of fire runes. She had always excelled with fire. The arms were the easiest, some new plating and adjusting and they were ready. The aiming module took more time, she needed to be sure Bianca would fire straight.

The whole process was exciting to her and she talked non stop about each process until Harrit had gotten annoyed with her incessant babbling and left the undercroft. So she chattered away to herself. When she was finally finished she took the liberty of test firing the weapon, marveling at the beautifully intricate mechanics of it. The person who built it was truly gifted. Dagna replaced the bolts and headed to Varric's office, where he'd asked her to meet him.

Varric sat at his desk staring at papers and ledgers, willing the figures and balances to write themselves. He held a glass of high rye bourbon in his hand and sipped it slowly, letting the spicy flavour build in his mouth before swallowing.

His thoughts drifted to his crossbow, the spot on the wall where she usually hung looked sadly bare. It was the one thing that came out of his forbidden relationship that he actually valued. He had dedicated... more years than he cared to admit to to a woman who was married to someone else and had brought him more trouble than good time and time again. He sighed and took another drink, leaning back in his chair. 

Looking back to the empty pegs on the wall, he wondered when Dagna would arrive with Bianca. She'd told him it would be sometime in the evening. He smiled thinking about the bubbly, little dwarf with her freckled face and happy giggle. He'd never seen her with a frown, never seen her still or quiet. She was small, almost dainty for a dwarf, and her eyes danced when she was excited about something...

His thoughts were interrupted by a quick, almost perky knock at his door. If a knock could be described as perky. He knocked back the rest of his drink and left the glass on the table, stood and headed to the door.

Dagna stood on the other side of the door practically prancing in her exuberance. She hoped Varric would be pleased with her work. She was particularly proud of it. Varric opened the door with a smile and welcomed her in. Stepping over the threshold she was almost nervous. She was entering the home of a legend!

“Excited, Bubbles?” Varric chuckled as she walked by him and into the room. “Come in and show me what you’ve done.” He went to his desk, fashioned specifically for him to be the proper height for a dwarf, and she followed on his heels. She handed him the crossbow, gently, and he took it as one would hold a newborn baby, reverently hanging her in her rightful place.

“So excited!” Dagna giggled out, almost dancing. She rolled the schematics out on the table and leaned over it, pointing to various spots as she explained what she’d done. “So, here is the design for the new arms. They’re stronger, stiffer. Bianca will fire with more force, but she might be a little harder to load.” She shuffled the large papers, pulling another to the top. “That’s why… I did this.” She said, holding the paper up. “Her aiming module and bolt track are smoother. When you want to add a bolt it should slide right in.” She smiled, pleased with herself. “Oh! And I almost forgot the best part! I’ve added a new rune. The Inquisitor brought me some fire essences so I was able to make a really strong rune. Anything you hit will burst into flames.”

He barely looked down at the papers, instead he watched Dagna, enjoying the way her face lit up and her eyes sparkled as she told him about the changes she had made. She was a good fifteen years, at the very least, younger than him… that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate her ability to talk longer and faster than him. He felt his fingers twitching while he watched her, the overwhelming urge to brush the little wisps of fallen hair from her face or trace her plump lips as she spoke.

Dagna loved how Varric always wanted to listen to everything she said. She finally turned her head and looked at him, a huge smile plastered to her face. "Well? What do you think?" He blinked and stared at her blankly. The only time she'd seen him speechless. "You haven't even been listening to me, Varric." She chided with a giggle. "No matter. She's finished. Bring her back if you have any other ideas."

“I listened to almost all of it, Bubbles. It’s just that I got distracted by this little freckle, right there…” He reached out and gently touched the tiny, dark mark just beneath her right eye. It was the same as every other freckle that peppered her cheeks and nose, but it drew him. He leaned over and kissed the spot he’d touched, gently, almost hesitant and she gasped in shock. “Sorry… I just really wanted to do that.” He didn’t move away from her and she didn’t pull back.

She was shocked, but not displeased. She couldn’t even count how many times she’d wished for him to kiss her. She never imagined he would be interested in her, few were. She stood on her toes, hands on his shoulders, and kissed his lips softly, as though she was unsure that she should. “You should have done it sooner.” She said quietly. “It would have saved you from listening to me prattle on.”

“I like listening to you prattle.” Varric admitted, leaning in to capture her lips again. He had to be dreaming. The fade had consumed everything and he was trapped in a waking dream, just like the Hero when she fought the sloth demon in the Circle. “I’m too old for you…” He said between kisses that became increasingly longer and deeper, his body pressing into hers.

Dagna giggled, her hips pinned between his and the desk. “I wasn’t aware that you got to decide what was too old for me.” Her fingers curled into the collar of his shirt and she pulled him in harder, a little more insistent. “You’re exactly what I want, so shut up and kiss me like you mean it.”

Varric laughed and kissed her exactly the way she wanted. Deep and probing, holding her close to him. He took her by the waist and lifted her onto the desk. His hand moved up her side and he cupped her breast, squeezing softly, feeling her lean into his touch and swallowing a little moan she let escape into his mouth. Dagna opened her legs and pulled him in closer, returning each of his heated kisses with smoldering ones of her own. “I’ve wanted this for so long, Varric.” She conceded, her lips never more than a hair’s breadth from his. “But what I really want… is to touch your chest.”

“Everyone wants to touch my chest, Bubbles. It’s my best feature.” He chuckled and pulled his shirt off, revealing the chest hair that made women swoon all over Thedas. “You can touch mine if I can touch yours.” He said, his lips turned up in a suggestive, little smirk.

Dagna bit her lip and looked at his hairy chest with more longing than she knew she possessed, reaching out to place her hand flat on the center of his chest, “Are you trying to get me naked, Varric Tethras?” She asked, her eyes full of want.

“I believe I am, Dagna.” He said, resting one hand on top of hers, holding it to his chest; as though he hadn’t given it much thought. “Is it worth the trade?”

“So worth it…” She ran her fingers through the thick hair on his chest, loving the way it felt. He was so solid and strong. So broad and perfect. She practically purred in delight. Her free hand started plucking the buttons of her shirt open, revealing more and more of her ample flesh. Varric smiled as her breasts were bared to him. his ink stained fingers gently stroking her soft, smooth flesh. His fingers were calloused but they felt so good running over her skin and her breath caught as one thumb brushed over a nipple, causing it to tighten. “So, so worth it.”

“You’re beautiful, Dagna.” He whispered it against her lips, finally allowing himself to completely cup her full breasts in his hands. She felt so good. “Are you sure you want to do this?” She was so much younger than him, the last thing he wanted was to be a regret for some poor girl with her whole life ahead of her.

“I’m sure of everything I do.” She told him, arching into his touch. “Do you really think I’m beautiful?” She asked, curious. Nobody had ever told her that she was beautiful before. She’d been with other men, humans and elves from the Circle, but it had generally been curiosity on their part. Once it was even a dare. And usually it was to quiet her.

“I know you are. I wouldn’t say it otherwise.” He leaned down to take a pert, round nipple between his lips, his hands going to the ties of her pants. He tugged until they were undone and she wiggled forward, lifting herself up with her hands so that he could pull them off. He did so slowly, teasing, pulling them down over her hips and down her thighs, fingers softly brushing her skin. He tossed them to the floor and sat in his chair, pulling her closer to the edge. He started kissing at her knees, parting them, and worked his way up her thighs to her apex. He blew into her curls, looking up at her, silently asking permission to indulge in her sweet center. She bit her lip and let out an impatient mewl and that was all he needed,

He pressed his tongue into her folds, groaning appreciatively at her taste. His tongue was drawn to her needy, little nubbin, rolling over it in slow, teasing circles. Dagna’s fingers slipped into his thick hair, her head falling back and a hot, little “Oh…” spilling from her lips. He lapped at her like she was dinner and he’d been starved for a week, his mouth making obscene slurping noises. He brought one hand to where his mouth took her, hungrily, and pushed two fingers inside her. She got very loud, very quickly and her noises went straight to his cock, feeding his own arousal. It was exactly what she needed. Like he was creating the perfect story there, between her legs. He wondered if he could make her even louder, and he did, pressing in with his fingers and finding a little fleshy spot, rubbing. When he could feel her shaking, Varric wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently, his tongue flicking over it quickly. It didn’t take long for her to find her release, trembling, muscles tightened, calling out his name. 

Varric chuckled as she came loud, hard and long. He wished he'd put money on her sounding like that. He gathered her into his arms and carried her into his bedroom, stripping the rest of the way before climbing onto the bed. "Are you too tired for more Bubbles?" He asked stroking her cheek.

Dagna could have been on the verge of passing out and she would have said no. She was in Varric's bed, with him naked and on top of her. She'd imagined and daydreamed about that very thing since she'd first arrived in Skyhold. The first time she'd seen him she'd wanted him. He was probably just bored and lonely, but that didn't matter to her in the least. There, with her, in that moment... it didn't matter if he was just bored and lonely. She would deal with that later. "Me? Too tired?" She asked, a bit breathless. "Never."

Varric chuckled, nudging her legs apart with his knee. He leaned in and kissed her again, deeply, and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. She didn’t care. He studied her sweet face, touched her cheek softly with his fingertip, tracing her freckles. He had never seen her angry, never seen her cruel or torment. He had watched her, from afar, and she was always happy, sometimes to the point of dancing. She was a delight, too good for him. But he wanted her. “Good.” He rumbled out, his voice all gravel and smoky velvet. 

He settled between her legs, kissing over her cheek to her jaw, down her neck and over her collar bone. She gasped and sighed and reveled in every touch. Her skin raised in goosebumps, her body heating up again and flooding with want. He worshipped her with his mouth and hands, pulling and tugging at her sensitive nipples. “Varric, please…” She couldn’t take the waiting anymore. 

“Impatient, Bubbles?” He teased her, letting his cock slip through her folds but not pressing in. She was dripping wet and hot on him, pulling groans from deep within his chest. He chuckled and rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him. “I think I’d like to watch you ride me.” He sat up so that they were chest to chest and brought her in for a kiss, his fingers going to her hair and pulling the pins out. Her hair was soft and fell around her shoulders and face when he ran his hands through it, soft and silken. 

Dagna lifted her hips and took him impressive length in her hand. She gave him a few gentle strokes before guiding him to her needy, needy center. She pushed down slowly, savouring the feeling of him filling and stretching her. Her hips rocked gently at first, moving up and down his length, every thrust pulling a soft moan from her.

Varric watched her face as they met each other’s thrusts. She looked so pleased. Fuck, he liked that. He leaned in and grabbed a nipple with his teeth sucking it, needy. She arched her back, pressing into his attention and moved just a little faster, a smidgen harder. Varric grabbed her hips and pushed up into her harder still. "Varric, yes." She loved his enthusiasm, the hard and quick movements. She pushed down when he pulled her, every time taking him just a little deeper. He felt so good.

"Oh, Dagna this is perfect." He moaned, thrusting against her. His pet name seemed wrong to use at the moment, he wanted her to know that he saw her as a person, an equal. Varric smiled and pictured making love to her at dawn. Shit, he wrote too many romances. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, hips rocking roughly down onto him, her panting and moaning nearly drowned out by his grunts and groans. It was perfect, he was right. She tightened, muscles clenching and movements faltering slightly, as an intense climax washed over her and she cried out loudly. He came a few strokes later, growling out her name, his voice muffled as he buried his mouth in her neck.

“Dagna, that was…” He was breathing heavily, arms wrapped tightly around her. “Well, shit… that was amazing.” He fell back onto the bed, taking her with him. She rolled off of him, collapsing next to him in a mess of giggles. He rolled to his side and pulled her in close, kissing her cheek softly, still panting and breathless.

Dagna cuddled into Varric, looking at his handsome face, so full of life and character. It was easy to see why he held his audiences so captive. “I am inclined to agree.” She said, her smile brightening by the minute.

He touched her face and his eyes searched hers for any sign of regret. “Stay with me, Bubbles.” It was soft and pleading. Not desperate, but laden with the desire to remain close to her.

"You don't have to let me stay here, you know." She said, softly, her fingers brushing over his skin. It was sweet that he was being so kind, but if she stayed much later she'd be there all night and someone would likely see her leave. Varric was well respected, well known... she was just Dagna. The archanist.

“I know I don’t. I want you to stay right here until morning. I want to wake up with you in my arms.” He brushed his nose over hers and Dagna’s resolve was melted away. He truly was a romantic.

“All right, Varric. I’ll stay... “ It was late and his bed was so warm and comfortable. Varric’s arms were so strong and he held her so tightly, like she was meant to be in his arms, like they had been made to hold her. Perfect. And so she stayed. That night and the next and the next.


End file.
